


I Didn't Just Kiss Him

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Kabuto denies any connection to Deidara after a one-night stand.





	I Didn't Just Kiss Him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "I Didn't Just Kiss Her" by Jen Foster, which was written in response to Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl".

“I didn’t just kiss him.”

The day after he lost his virginity, Deidara made the mistake of telling his friends exactly who he gave it up to. 

“We went all the way, and he liked it.”

The day after he slept with a loudmouthed underclassman, Kabuto vehemently denied that fact to his mother.

“He likes to think he didn’t invite it, but these scratches aren’t because he tried to fight it....”

No one really believed Deidara-sure, they had all seen them kissing at that party, but it didn’t really mean anything.

“I think he wishes he could forget it, but he sure seemed to love every minute.”

Kabuto’s mother had apparently heard a rumor that her son kissed a boy-a boy!-at a party. She didn’t completely believe him when he denied it, he saw that in her face, but she wouldn’t say anything else.

“Swore that he’d respect me in the morning, but when the sun came up he left without a warning.”

The party fortunately happened to be held just a block away from Deidara’s house, which made it easy to take the cute older boy home with him. Said boy was completely gone when he woke up, and avoided his gaze at school.

“He’s saying he only kissed me for the girl’s attention.”

He could never tell her the truth-that he thought he might be gay, that he’d never liked girls, that he sometimes wished he could kiss his cute science teacher. The look she gave him made Kabuto lower his head slightly, muttering that he didn’t know why people were saying that…

“But I can testify he knew what he was doing, it was almost like he’d done it all before!”

Deidara yelled at him in the halls a few days later, screaming that he was a liar and a bastard. Someone called out a slur, but Deidara ignored them-nothing he hadn’t heard in the past-and punched the taller boy in the face, shattering his glasses.

“He’s gonna go back to his girlfriend now, before the questions come up.”

Kabuto knew that his mother suspected the rumor was true, but hopefully she didn’t know just how far they’d gone. She’d cry and say he was going to Hell, and how could he do this to her, and where did she go wrong? He brought Karin over for dinner that night, and they laughed and talked and acted like the perfect couple, but he noticed her texting Sakura under the table. Later, Nonou said she had to run down to the church for something, and jokingly warned them not to get up to anything. They assured her they wouldn’t, and as soon as she left, Karin went outside to call her secret girlfriend, while Kabuto typed out an apology to Deidara before deleting it.


End file.
